Everything Has Changed
by DrayMiaLovex3
Summary: Quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione quand elle apprendra que son vrai nom de famille n'est pas Granger ?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Has Changed**

**Résumé:**

Hermione Granger, jeune sorcière de 17 ans, se préparer pour sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, celle-ci se passant dans 3 semaines. En effet, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'école de sorcellerie rouvre ses portes aux élèves pour une nouvelle année.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle apprit, le jour de son anniversaire, que les Granger n'étaient pas ses vrais parents et qu'elle était en réalité une Sang-Pur, une Rosier, famille très respecté parmi la haute société sorcière. Que son frère, jumeau qui plus est, Thomas se trouvent être le meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy, pire ennemie d'Hermione et ses amis. Qu'elle devra passer le reste des vacances en compagnie de Serpentards qui l'avait insulté pendant 6 années.

Comment ses amis réagiront quand ils apprendront la nouvelle ? Lui tourneront le dos ou bien seront toujours à ses côtés ? Est-ce que même après la chute du Lord Noir, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors continueront-ils à se faire la guerre ?

**Personnages :**

Hermione Granger/Rosier

Thomas Rosier

Pansy Parkinson

Drago Malfoy

Millicent Bulstrode

Blaise Zabini

Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

_And others …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Premier**

**Hermione** Granger, jeune sorcière de 17 ans, avait pendant les vacances beaucoup changé. Elle avait mis ses livres de sorcellerie de côtés, et s'était amusée avec ses amis. En effet, celle-ci s'était métamorphosé pendant les vacances : fini les jeans trop larges et les pulls trois fois trop grand, elle s'habillait désormais à la mode. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour un jean slim blanc, un top bleu marine et des ballerines noires. Ses cheveux, autrefois indomptable, était désormais de belles boucles châtain qu'elle avait coiffé en un simple chignon d'où s'échapper quelques mèches. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement mais de façon à faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux : elle les avait souligné de noir, avait mis du mascara sur ses long cils, ce qui lui faisait un regard envoûtant.

**Hermione** se regardait encore une fois dans son miroir et, satisfaite de son look, elle sourit grandement et sortis, rejoignant ainsi Mrs. Granger, dans la cuisine.

_ _Bonjour maman_, fit Hermione en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.

_ _Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormis ?_ demanda Mrs. Granger, en souriant à son unique fille.

_ _Comme un bébé_, répondit cette dernière, souriant en retour. _Où est papa_ _? _demanda la jeune fille à sa mère.

_ _Ton père est parti tôt ce matin, il avait une urgence._ Expliqua sa mère. _Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_ _Du shopping avec Elena._ Lui répondit Hermione.

**Mrs.** Granger hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant sa fille terminer son déjeuner. Une fois ceci fait, elle mit son bol et sa cuillère dans le lave vaisselle, et monta en haut se brosser les dents. Ce n'est que vers 11 :00 Am que sa meilleure amie moldue sonna et qu'elles partirent faire du shopping.

**PDV HERMIONE**

**J'avais** passé un super après midi avec Elena. Nous avions fait plein de magasins et avions bien rigolés. Je me rappelle que je n'avais plus ris comme ça avant la chute de Voldemort. Je pouvais enfin profiter de la vie, s'en risquer de mourir à chaque coin de rue. Elena me déposa devant chez moi, et après un dernier au revoir, je récupérai mes sacs dans son coffre et rentra chez moi. Je posai mes sacs dans le hall et me dirigeais vers le salon d'où provenait des voix. Je me postai derrière la porte et tendit l'oreille, de sorte à entendre la conversation.

_ _Hermione est notre fille, nous avons tous les droits de la récupérer._ Dit une première voix grave, celle d'un homme.

_ _C'est nous qui l'avons élevé, elle est plus notre fille que la votre_, dit une deuxième que j'identifiais comme celle de mon père. _Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous l'enlever comme ça alors que vous l'avez abandonné à sa naissance._

_ _Ecouter moldue, Hermione est notre fille et si nous l'avons abandonné à sa naissance, c'est que nous avions nos raisons qui ne vous regardent en rien._ Dit une voix douce, une voix de femme. _Alors maintenant que le danger est écarté, nous la récupérions. Mettez-la au courant et dès qu'elle est prête nous viendrons la chercher._

**Un** « PLOP » se fit entendre signe que les deux personne venait de transplaner. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Qui était ces personnes ? Que me voulaient-elles ? Que voulaient-elles dire par « nous la récupérions » ? Mais surtout, est-ce que c'était les Granger mes vrais parents ?

**Je** posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte et rentra dans le salon. Ma « mère », qui était dans les bras de mon « père » releva la tête vers moi, et je vis qu'elle avait pleuré.

_ _Hermione chérie, assis toi, ta mère et moi devions te parler._ Me dit mon « père », en s'asseyant sur le sofa, ma « mère » à ses côtés.

**Je** m'assis en face d'eux, sur un fauteuil et les regarda, attendant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient me dire bien que je m'en doutais déjà.

_ _Il y a 17 ans, alors que ta mère et moi perdions l'espoir d'avoir un enfant, une femme, une sorcière pour être exact, à débarquer chez nous, toi, dormant dans les bras. Elle nous a expliqué qu'un mage noir, Voldemort, voulez te tuer, car à cette époque, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seule enfant et que comme elle avait accouché de jumeau, Voldemort à voulu te tuer car tu étais une fille. Ta mère à paniquer et nous as demandé si nous pouvions t'élever jusqu'à ce que le danger de ton monde soit écarté et que tu puisses enfin revenir chez eux. Nous avions pensé qu'ils avaient oubliés et nous n'y avions pas pensé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils sont venus, avant que tu rentres et ils reviendront te chercher en fin de soirée. Ne nous en veut pas Hermione, on était obligé de te mentir pour ta sécurité._ M'expliqua mon « père » alors que ma « mère » pleurer à ses côtés.

_ _Vous m'avez mentit pendant 17 ans ?_ Demandais-je, énervé. _J'ai cru être de cette famille alors que je ne le suis pas._

_ _Nous n'avions pas le choix Hermione, c'était pour ta sécurité._ Dit ma « mère », dans sanglot dans la voix.

_ _On a toujours le choix._ Dis-je froidement.

_ _Ne nous parle pas sur ce ton jeune fille, nous sommes tes parents._ Dit mon « père » d'un ton dur.

_ _Nous vous ne l'êtes pas, et vous ne l'avez jamais était._ Répliquais-je, acerbe.

**Mon** « père » se leva et sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me gifla. Sur le choque, ma tête tourna vers la droite et je posai ma main sur ma joue. Je le regardais, les larmes menaçant de coulait, le regard froid. Ma mère, choquait du geste de mon « père » avait posé sa main sur joue. Celui-ci, me regardait méchamment.

_ _Maintenant tu montes dans ta chambre et tu fais tes valises, pendant que je préviens tes parents que tu es prête._ M'ordonna-t-il, partant du salon.

_ _Je vous déteste._ Murmurais-je à ma mère avant de sortir du salon et de monter dans ma chambre, prenant mes sacs aux passages.

**Arrivé** dans ma chambre, je claquai la porte derrière moi et fondis en larmes. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il m'aurait giflé et vu sa réaction, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'ouvris mon armoire et pris ma valise. Je la posai sur mon lit et l'ouvris et mis toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur. J'allai dans la salle de bain et pris tout mes produits de toilettes pour les mettre aussi dans mon vanity. Je rangeais tout mes livres dans une autre valise quand j'entendis le son caractéristique du transplanage. Je fermais mes valises, mon vanity et les fit léviter jusqu'en bas avec ma baguette. Je les posai en bas des escaliers et alla dans le salon.

**Deux** personnes, un homme et une femme, l'un châtain et l'autre blonde, me tournaient le dos. A mon entrés, ils se retournèrent, m'adressant un sourire chaleureux.

_ _Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Katerina et voici Stefan, mon mari. Nous sommes tes parents._ Dit la femme en s'avançant vers moi, me souriant chaleureusement.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
